


Ordinary Was Never Her Thing

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: Just A "Normal" Family [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Another POV fic only this time for Michelle on their relationship, Michelle POV, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, how it got started and where it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle never planned on having an ordinary life. A stay at home Mom wasn't what she had her life pictured as.  Yet that's what she became.  She didn't regret it turning from spy to Mom.  When G Callen walked into their lives and made things not so ordinary she was good with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Was Never Her Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the fantastically incredible Kassie.
> 
> So I made a POV from Sam and somehow ended up writing one from Michelle's view on their relationship.

Michelle would be the first to admit it, she never pictured herself as the stay at home mom type of person. In fact, she had never pictured herself as the marrying type either, but that was Sam for you. He made her question her life. She fell in love hard and fast, and she never looked back. She didn’t regret a thing.

It had been her choice to leave the CIA to become a mother. She wanted their kids to have someone there for them, and having two parents who worked undercover wouldn’t give them that. Part of her thought that Sam should have been the one to give up his career, but when she saw the birthdays and school plays he missed, she was glad it was her. Because as much as she loved her job she loved her family and her kids more.

It was hard not knowing where Sam was or what case he was working, but they had never been able to share that part of themselves with each other, and she had long since accepted that. She knew that Sam would lie about what he did or where he went on his trips but she never called him out on them, because this was the life they had both signed up for.

The first time she had heard about G, was when Sam had gotten back from a case. He had been away for several weeks, and when he had come home, he had declared that he had been given a partner. She could tell that there was something different about him instantly. It was obvious Sam liked him, and she could tell that while the two had only known each other for a few weeks, they had already become friends.

After that, she couldn’t remember a time Sam wouldn’t mention the man at least five times a day.

Truth was, she was glad that he had someone on that side of the fence, someone to talk to about the assignments, someone to have his back. It didn’t stop the worrying, but it lessened it. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t be his shoulder to lean on regarding this, but she knew that he did need someone. Bottling it all up, and keeping it to yourself was the quickest way to burn out. She had seen it happen too many times during her period at the CIA.

It took longer than she thought it would for Sam to bring the infamous G home. But the second they met, Michelle knew exactly what Sam had seen in him. Michelle couldn’t help but be drawn to him. She liked him, there was no doubt about that. He was charming, loyal and had a sharp wit, all of the things Michelle liked in a man. But he was also broken and lonely. Part of her wanted to wrap him up in her arms and shield him from the world.

He slid into their lives smoothly. In fact, it was so seamlessly that Michelle didn’t even realize he was practically living with them until months later. Not that she was surprised. Who would want to go home to an empty apartment when instead they could come here to a family and a hot meal?

And the kids loved him, Uncle Callen was their favorite person. When he wasn’t there, they asked after him. Kam even had him wrapped around her little finger and Aiden, well he finally had an adult he could talk to, because sometimes talking to your parents is a hard thing to do.

Even when Sam wasn’t there, G would be. He liked spending time with all of them, he wasn’t just there because of Sam. Sometimes they had missions without one another and when that happened, G would still be there, half the time watching her as she cooked and the other half, playing with the kids. She loved his company, he had this way of lightening up a room, of making her feel safe, happy, and relaxed, even as she worried about her husband. It was no wonder that she fell in love with him.

She probably should have been freaked out at that, but really how could she be? And she knew Sam felt the same way. She had known since that first moment he brought G home, what with the way he looked at him. She had never once been jealous, and that told her more than anything. She didn’t feel like G was stealing her husband away or taking him away from their family, because G was just as much like family as any of them. She wasn’t sharing her husband with G because their relationship didn’t work like that. G was with her just as much as Sam, and she was with Sam just as much as G. They balanced each other out. When it was just the three of them, it never felt like one of them was the third wheel. It worked well between them.

Then something changed and Sam was pulling away from them both. They couldn’t figure out what was going on, at least not until one night after an apparently long case. Sam was exhausted, and had let his guard down for the first time in weeks, too tired to hide what was bothering him. And she realized exactly what was wrong, Sam had figured out that he was in love with G and he was freaking out. She almost laughed out loud because really, she had known from day one, but then again Sam was always behind the ball when it came to this type of thing.

That night, she sat on the bed beside him, took his hand, and told Sam that she was in love with G to. It was time to stop pretending that this wasn’t what it was. So, she pushed Sam forward over the ledge because she wanted this too.

The next day when G came over she knew Sam had finally confronted his feelings, she could see it in their dynamic. She could also see how nervous G was in facing her, he didn’t know what to expect. But really nothing had changed because this, all they were doing was acknowledging what was always there but ignored. G picked up on that and the tension eased from his shoulders.

“You’re okay with this?” G had asked later that night.

Michelle laughed, shaking her head. She stepped forward and cupped his face. “Do you really think Sam would have made a move if I hadn’t pushed him to? That man would have sat on his feelings and pulled away and we both know it.”

G had then crowded her against the counter and kissed her breathless. His hands shaking as they gripped her arms. It was a desperate kiss from a man who had never had this. Michelle realized in that moment that G had thought that he could never have this, that he had long since accepted that he would only be a guest. He was happy just being there, never thinking he could ask for more.

She kissed back, putting all of the love and acceptance she could manage into that kiss, because G needed to know that he was their family, that this was their home. All of theirs.

When G had realized that Sam was leaning against the door frame watching and was smiling at them so fondly, she got to watch him flush and bury his face in her shoulder. She laughed, this moment was perfect.

So he moved in, into their home and their bed. Nothing changed, well nothing big changed. G and Sam still went to work every day and Michelle still worried about them, but less so, since they were together, watching one another’s back. G was still Uncle Callen who the kids adored, and the change didn’t even cause them to blink but then again, kids are adaptable like that. And the three of them still huddled on the couch to watch TV when the kids where tucked away in bed, they simply sat a little more closely than before. The only change was that were kisses that were exchanged before the boys left and lots of sex. None of which was a bad thing.

Their house felt full and happy. Everything was perfect.

Michelle never was one for being ordinary, so why should her family be any different? The three of them fit and so what if it wasn’t the white picket fence most people had. It was so much better than that.


End file.
